Mirror Mirror
by ShadowOfTruth
Summary: Kagome's all alone in her room. Shut off from the world outside, what did she do to end up like that? *Oneshot*


**Disclaimer: Me. No. Own**

oO Mirror Mirror Oo

A girl stood, still in her teens, in front of a large mirror. She stared at her reflection, pausing only for minute to ceck that the person in the mirror was herself, she remembered a song.

_Mirror Mirror, lie to me,  
Show me what I want to see,  
Mirror mirror, lie to to me._

Looking at her wispy hair, somehow more limp than it used to be. The black locks were once glossy and thick, now they were just tresses of hair, they held no life and thier movements were stringy. She moved to her eyes. Empty and dull, just like her soul. They are more grey as to the chesnut colour that it once was. It doesn't look like herself. Instead of the person she remembers as her there stood a weak figure, a portrait of what death would be like. She decided that she did't like it.

_Why don't I like the girl I see?  
The one Who's standing right in front of me?  
Why don't I think before I speak?  
I should've listened to that voice inside if me.  
_

Looking back now, it was just too late, I shouldn't have said all those things. they were just the anger speaking. It was nothing like herself at all. I just rushed to conclusions, didn't let him speak at all. How selfish. No matter how she looked at it, it seemed like the only option to her _at the time. _Maybe she was right but now, it seemed useless. The views had changed and now it seemed like all her fault. Realising that, she suddenly had to resist the urge to break something of swear. She looked at herself, _a few cuts won't do much harm now._ I was already too late - there was no turning back - no matter how much she wanted to.

_I must be stupid, must be crazy,  
Must be out of my mind,  
To say the kind things I said last night._

All those hurtful words, hoe she longed to just take them back and petend bthat it never happened, just to get on with life, just like it was before. Just like it was befor **she **came. She wanted him back. It had only been last night, yet to her, in a world of tears and darkness, it had felt like forever had gone past and she had just missed it. In the begining **she **hadn't been a problem. **She **had just been one of the background people. **She ** hadn't done so much as smile at him and glare at me. _If only I had just been a little more observant. _She would haave noticed it sooner. And she wouldn't be in this mess now.

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall,  
You dont have to tell me,  
Who's the biggest fool of all,  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me,  
And bring my baby back to me._

She should have known all that girl wanted was to have him do her homework for her. _I should have belivied him_. Insteadshe had decided to follow them and get caught. All she saw was them doing some homework nothing more. She should have just left when they had finished. Instead she stuck round for more. Still suspicious.

_Mirror mirror lie to me,  
Show me what I want to see,  
Mirror mirror lie to me._

She didn't want to give in to the voice in her head, telling her that it was wrong. Telling her that she should go. She had always trusted the voice in her head, telling her what to do. For some reason that day, she didn't. She was always the good girl, a little stuborn at times, yet yesterday, she wasn't. She had always belivied him, but last night she didn't. All those things swarmed in her head. If only she had done all those things, then she would had missed the argument. Then she would still have him here today.

_Why did I let you walk away?  
When all I had to do was say 'I'm sorry'  
I let my pride get in the way,  
And in the heat of the moment,  
I was to blame._

At the end he just gave up on her. He left her standing, staring at the retreating figure in the distance as the shadows grew larger. Yet his seemed to dissapear. That night was too much. The pillows were still drenched with her tears as were the blanket. There was a hole in her heart where he would be. There was the spark missing from her smile. There was life missing from her actions. Everything seemed wrong. Moving over to the bed, she sat down, yet still looking at the mirror. Looking at the empty shelves, the bare wall. The smashed pictures on the floor. This bought invisible tears to her eyes. Wiping her eyes, she looked at her hand to find it dry. Even now she had lost something,

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall,  
__You dont have to tell me,__  
Who's the biggest fool of all,__Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me.  
And bring my baby back to me._

Pushing away dry tears, she stood up, forcing herself to be strong. Soft footsteps could be heard as she made way for the window, she pulleed back the curtains to see a snowy and bitter cold scenery._ How ironic. _the weather was cold, as was she. Watching the gentle drop of the snowflakes as they made thier way to the ground. This somehow calmed the mood she was in.

_If only wishes could be dreams ans all my dreams could come ture,  
Then there would be two of us,  
Standing here before you.  
If you could show me someone that I used to be,  
If you bring my baby, my baby to me._

_'Make a wish as the hundreth snowdrop falls' _She was once told, by an elderly woman on the streets. She was counting the hundreth snowflake fall, delicately to the ground, she closed her eyes to make a wish. She didn't notice the person walking up to her house. She didn't hear his footsteps as he got closer. She didn't even see him look at her. She just concentrated on the wish, and the wish only. Longing it to come true. Just as she finished the doorbell rang.

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall,  
You dont have to tell me,  
Who's the biggest fool of all,  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me.  
And bring my baby back to me._

At that particular moment, she didn't want to open the door, but seeing that her family were out, she had no choice. It would be rude to the guest that's visiting after all. Glancing at her reflection once more, hoping that, just for this once the mirror would show a happier image of her, one that gave a shine. No such luck.

_Mirror Mirror, lie to me,  
Show me what I want to see,  
Mirror mirror, lie to to me.  
Mirror Mirror, lie to me,  
Show me what I want to see,  
Mirror mirror, lie to to me._

She slowly opening the door to reveal a familiar face. Letting out a gasp she looked at him in the eyes.

"Hey." He said, only making her eyes watery as she leaped up to hug him. "Sorry about yesterday, Kagome, I was stupid really, it's just that it had been a long day so I couldn't really control my temper..." He rambled on,

"Shh..." Kagome put a finger to his mouth and spoke, " I'm sorry too Inuyasha, I was too quick to jump to conclusions," With that the stood, in each other's embrace, watching the snow, where time stood still, just for one moment to last forever.

_Mirror mirror, lie to me.  
_

Unknown to both iof them the mirror inside showed them, both happy, as if nothing in the world could come between them. Just for this once, the mirror showed Kagome, just as happy as she was before, the reflection shining. Just for this once, someone granted her wish and made it come true.

xX._O.w.a.r._

_**A/N: There you have it, my first oneshot. Hope you like it and if you do...**_

_**Review! If you do then there's more chance that I'll write some more.**_

_**And tell me if you like it.**_

_**Go on, push the purdy purple button... you know you want to....  
**_


End file.
